Mage's Animals
by punkbear1999
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a high school student was going to enjoy her summer vacation, but something weird had to go ruin it for her. The blue, flying, talking cat takes her to a realm of mages, as well as hybrid animal/humans. Lucy thinks that this experience will be the worst, but maybe it's not so bad if she spends it with a certain mage/animal. Rated T for language. Pairings: Graylu
1. Lucy's Summer Vacation

**Hi! This story is kind of like "Dog Days", the anime. So there will be mages as cats and dogs. So if you don't like people as animals, then please feel free to leave and read another story. Please enjoy! **

**Lucy's Other World**

It was a hot, summer day. It was probably even the hottest day of summer. The blond girl was at school getting ready for summer vacation. Then the bell rang. She was free at last! She was headed straight for the door when someone called out her name. "Ms. Heartfilia, please stay for a moment." Lucy froze afraid she had done something wrong. It was her homeroom teacher Ms. Supetto. "Ms. Heartfilia, you aren't in any kind of trouble at all. I just wanted to ask you if you're alright with your parents gone, if you're doing okay at home." "I have no trouble at all. Thank you, Ms. Supetto, for your concern." "Would you also, please get these papers to my office on the third floor? Alright, have a safe and wonderful summer vacation." And Lucy left the room.

You see it was like this, Ms. Supetto was very close to the Heartfilia family and watched Lucy grow up, and got her, her teaching job as well.

_Great, all my friends had gone home without me, _thought Lucy. _Oh well. I should hurry up and get these papers to her office. And run away from this dreaded place._

Lucy had finished her errand and was about to leave, but she saw something out on the roof. _Was that a cat? I should take a better look._ And she did. When she stood on the roof she didn't see anything at all. But then something blue flew past her. _What the hell was that?_ And when she looked up it was a **blue cat with wings.** _Oh my god, what the hell is that thing?_ And she froze when the cat turned around and saw her.

"Eh? Hello! My name is Happy!" said the cat.

"Um… okay, I'm Lucy. And you are a cat, that's blue, with wings, and you can talk?"

"Aye, sir!" answered Happy. _I must be imagining things. A blue flying, talking cat, that's new._ Lucy turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going? You just saw me, I can't let you just walk away." said Happy suddenly.

"What are you going to do with me anyway? You can't hurt me, you're just a ca—whoa!" and Happy lifted her up the ground, carried her to the edge of the roof and threw her down, with him following.


	2. Fairy Tail

**Sorry, this took so long; I have school, so I have less time to write stories. This is continuing from **_**Lucy's Other World**_**. Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail**

"What did you just do, you shitty cat?!" exclaimed Lucy as she plummeting towards the ground. But then glowed on the ground, it was a red circle with weird writing on it. Just about she was to hit the ground, she closed her eyes. _Am I dead?_ She opens her eyes and she sees a town full of people, like the medieval times. _Wait. Do all those people have cat ears and a tail? _She turned around again to see Happy.

"What did you do? Where am I? Why do all those people have animal ears and tails? You better answer me or I'll rip your whiskers off!"

"We're in Magnolia, and I just teleported you form your world to mine. And those people are born with them. You sure are violent.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Fairy Tail, my mage guild."

"You, a cat, belong to a guild? And mages?! There is no such thing as magic!"

"Then how do I fly? Anyway let's go!" _How does he fly? Is this really real? _They walked (well, Happy flew) up to a gigantic three-story building with an orange door, tall green columns along the side, a red Japanese style roof, what looks like a golden garlic- shaped thing on top, and a sign that says, "FAIRY TAIL"

"Wow." "Aye, sir!"

When they walk in, Lucy saw a big mess. Everybody was fighting. Chairs and tables were thrown from one side of the room to the other.

"STOP!" somebody yelled. And the whole room was silent. "Don't you see we have a guest?" A small man with white hair and an orange sweater, matching pants, and a weird look orange and blue striped hat had stepped forward.

"Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail. Are you here to join?" said the tiny man. He paused and looked at her head. "Are you human?"

"Um… yes?" _Holy crap. Everybody in the room is staring._

"Well we've never let a human join our guild before, but if you are willing to become a determined and ardent mage, then I shall let you in."

Happy cheered," Congratulations, Lucy!" _Wait. What the hell just happened?_

Everyone was still silent and stared at the master, then at the girl. When a man came up to her, and asked, trying to break the ice, "So… what's your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." "I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you and welcome to Fairy Tail."


	3. Magic

**Hey! This is the third chapter of **_**Mage's Animals**_. **Thanks for everything!**

**Magic**

"Thank you", was all Lucy could say. _Wow. He's nice __and __he's handsome. _Gray Fullbuster had dark bluish- black hair, with the same color ears popping out. He had a white coat, black pants, and shoes, and a matching tail to go with his cat theme. _No! You can't like him Lucy! He's a cat person and I'm just a person._

"I use Ice Make Magic. Do you use magic?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. But probably n—"

"Are you stupid? Of course not! She's a human, humans don't use magic!" exclaimed a pink haired, eared, and tailed man. He had a black vest on, revealing his bare chest, with a white scaled scarf, white baggy pants, and black sandals.

"What did you say, you flaming idiot?!" "I said 'Are you stupid?' you icy pervert!" And then they started throwing punches.

Lucy was all mixed up. "Shouldn't we try and stop them?" "Don't worry, they always fight", said a redheaded beauty. She had a matching red tail and ears. She had silver armor on, a blue skirt, and black boots. "But I guess it's getting annoying." The redhead came up to the fighting duo and hit them both on the head.

"Erza…we'll get you for this", they said in unison. Lucy giggled.

"So what'll be your first job?" asked the red beauty.

"Job? I don't really use magic. Probably, anyway."

"You say probably, let's find out. Gray, Natsu, and Happy, I need you to get as many holder items as possible. _**And as fast as you can.**_"

"Aye sir!" they all say, and they ran through doors, into the streets.

"If anybody bothers you, just come to me, or Mira." Erza says pointing the beautiful white haired dog/ person. She had big blue eyes, and a red dress, with pink frills near the neck line.

"Um… who is she?"

"She's our bartender, she's really nice though, you'll be able to make friends with her just fine, and besides, you need to make new friends, smile! Everyone here is friendly, and if not call for me."

She pushed Lucy toward the bar. _Here goes nothing_. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I heard your name is Mira."

"Yeah, it's short for Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" the white- haired girl gave her a big smile. _Wow, the people I met so far are pretty nice._ Lucy smiled back.

Then Lucy heard a loud slam. It was Gray, Happy and Natsu back from their trip to the market. They were holding a few things, only about three boxes.

"_This_ is all you're able to get?" asked Erza.

"Yeah. There was absolutely nothing in those markets, Erza" answered Natsu

"Fine, let's see what we have." She picked up the first box and opened it, when she did; she found a deck of blue cards.

"What are those?" asked Lucy, curiously.

"These are magic fortune telling cards, like Cana has", and she pointed to a brunette with a barrel of beer. She had belt with a deck of cards strapped to the side.

"Okay, hold these, do you feel anything?" Lucy grabbed the cards and closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. All she felt was, well… a deck of cards she's been holding really tight.

"No, I don't." "That's fine, we'll try something else." Erza opened the second box, and in the box was a ring with a bright orange gem encrusted in it. "It's a magic ring; it's almost like Loke's ring. Just wear it and if you feel anything come up then we'll get something."

Lucy tried on the ring, she knew it was going to work because 1: the ring was too big and 2: she didn't feel anything.

"I don't think it'll work Erza, it doesn't fit me and I'm not really feeling the vibes."

"Okay that's fine, let's just hope this one will work."

"There are only three things and it's already boring", complained Natsu. Lucy heard a clank, and realized Natsu was hit in the head once more by the armored red lady. "Shut up, and suck it up. There's only one more item, and if it doesn't work, we'll try to at least find a weapon for her."

Erza picked up a big box. When she opened it, it revealed a limited set of gold and silver keys with a matching belt and strap to keep them in. "Ah, celestial keys. You summon the stars and they'll fight for you, but these take a responsibility too. Do you still want to try?"

"Sure, anything it takes." _I doubt it'll work though._ Lucy picked up one of the silver keys, the one a blue figure on top and something pointy coming out. But something was different, she felt more alive when she picked up the key, and she suddenly said," Open the gate: Nicola!" and a small dog like creature, with an orange cone- shaped nose had appeared.

"Holy crap, did I do that?!"

"Yeah, I guess" answered Erza, amazed.

"It's just a small dog!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Is that all I could do?"

"No" answered Erza, "These Celestial Keys don't work like that. There are separate keys; the gold zodiac keys are the rarest and silver keys are not as rare. That spirit is the spirit Nicola and it's more of a pet spirit; so you can name it yourself and it doesn't take much magic, so he can stay as long as you want."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Now you can go on jobs", said Gray. _Jobs?! _ _Now what's going to happen?_


	4. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I'm sorry for the lack of updates to this story, of course, it will continue, you guys, just have to wait a bit longer. These updates were belated because of school work so blame the government!

*Just kidding, don't sue!


	5. This Is Going To Take Some Getting Used

**Hey, sorry for the late update, guys, I have a lot of homework. There might be more updates in November and beyond, but thanks for supporting me!**

**This Is Going To Take Some Getting Used To**

"So which job do you want to take?" asked the pink- haired fire mage.

"Actually, I'm not sure. Which one do you recommend?" replied the new blond Celestial mage.

"Duh, pick the hardest one!" Natsu said, smiling.

"Are you an idiot?" said a cool voice behind them. It was Gray, of course, Lucy did wanted to try to her first jib alone, but she also wanted to go with Gray.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you stripper?!" exclaimed Natsu, as if he was deliberately trying to pick a fight with the dark- haired ice mage.

"Hey. Stop fighting!" Erza stated suddenly, out of nowhere.

"Aye, sir" they both said holding each playfully. Just to get Erza off their backs.

"So Lucy, what do you exactly look for in a job? What are hoping to accomplish?"

"Well, I was hoping to do a job alone, but an easy one at the same time too. What do you think?"

"Well if it's an easy job then it's fine to go alone, but it's your first job so you should go with someone. Maybe you should go with –"

"I'll go with her." One cold voice had silenced the group and they all stared at him. It was Gray. When she heard that Lucy was blushing, luckily no one noticed. "So what do you day, Lucy?"

"Sure, I'll probably need the help anyway, but I'll probably just need one person with me" replied Lucy.

"Fine, but Gray, you better not mess with her! Or else…" said Erza scarily.

"I wasn't going to anyway, geez" said Gray, "So which job do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I'm fine as long as it's easy."

"Okay, then let's do this one" and he held up a piece of paper that said," **Anyone who can capture this thief: 70, 000 jewels**, and below the writing was a picture of a man with an afro, that looked like a monkey.

"Uh… are you sure? This is my first job and um… I don't think I'm ready to catch some thieves."

"It's okay, I'm there, right?" he said, with a sexy grin.

Just as she saw him smile like that, she blushed really hard, and whispered, "O-okay…"

"Great, tomorrow at noon, okay?" and he left without saying a word.

~Time Skip- Night~

That afternoon, a blue- haired girl, named Levy, offered to help her look for apartments for her. It was pretty quick because she moved in that evening with furnished rooms that 70. 000 jewels per month. _70.000 jewels, I guess that's good. I can't wait until my job with Gray._ And she plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up rejuvenated, but she realized it was just 6:30 AM. So she went out and bought new clothes to wear. _I should get something else to wear to the job, something cute and accessible to my new keys. Thank God, the market is open this early in the morning._ She went to the marketplace and went to each clothes shop to find something to wear for at least that day. She went to each clothes shop trying to find something cute but cheap, and finally landed herself to a small shop. She found a white sleeveless shirt with a blue cross right smack in the middle of the chest, and a matching blue skirt and black boots to go with it. She then went to another clothes shop and found a belt for keys. She walked passed a weapons shop and found a ship just right for her handle._ I hope that's okay, I'll have to pay Erza back soon. Gee, I hope this mission won't be too hard._

It was noon and it was time for the pair to go to the job, to the next town. Lucy came to the guild and Natsu saw her.

"Whoa! What's with the new outfit? And a whip?" exclaimed Natsu and he started to laugh. Then Erza came and smacked him right on the head.

"Oww…" Natsu complained.

"I like your outfit Lucy; you're really suited for this job, huh?" Erza complimented.

"Thanks Erza, and I promise to pay you back as soon as I can, okay?"

"It's fine, I have plenty of money."

And Gray came out of nowhere, and said, "Hey, Lucy! Are you ready to go?"… without anything on except a pair of boxers.

Lucy blushed and hid her eyes.

"Gray, your clothes…" Gray looked down and was surprised.

"Ah?! Where did they go?" and scurried on to find his missing garments.

"Why does he randomly take of his clothes?" Lucy asked with still a hint of red in her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, he does that sometimes, it's a habit of his."

"How did he get that habit?!" Lucy shouted. But the Erza never got to answer.

"Hey, Lucy let's go, we're going to miss the train." Gray said already at the door, and fully clothed.

"Coming!" _This is going to take some getting used to: magic, jobs, jewels, animal people and her stripping partner. _and she then raced toward her new ally.

**A/N: Yeah, this was kind of late. Sorry! And I might be making a new story soon, you have to find out! **

**Again, sorry!**


	6. The Start of the Job

**Hey, sorry, it's still taking a bit long, but this story will be completed! Please look out for updates, thank you!**

**The Start of the Job**

They were on the train, and Lucy was amazed, though the next town was pretty close by, about 20 minutes away, 10 minutes to go. _Wow, this place is amazing! The people are nice here too or at least so far…_

Gray was looking out the window, and dazed. When he realized he was with someone.

"So, uh… how is um… life?" _That was a stupid question_, he thought. _ 'How's life?' they were on the same train, of course, he knows how she's doing. I am an idiot. Okay, you think this human girl is quite attractive, but naïve, and quite a newcomer (she wasn't only new to the guild, but to the world also.). What I meant to say was 'Hey, how're you feeling about your first job?' Stupid, stupid stupid._

"Um… it's a bit weird. In my world, we don't have magic or people with animalistic ears and tails, only well, the animals do."

"Now _that_'s weird. You don't have magic?! I can't live a day without magic!"

"Well, at my age we go to school, do homework, and basically just hanging around with friends, family, or yourself. And if we land a part- time job, we earn money, like this, but we don't go fighting people or creatures and other stuff like that."

"I wonder how it would be like, living in your world, instead of this world, it's calm and peaceful right? Sometimes it'd be adventurous right?"

"It is calm and peaceful, and if you're lucky, adventurous. Like right now, I'm a human, but I can use actual magic, so that makes me think I'm not anymore. Maybe I'm not meant to be here." Before Gray could reply, there was a loud, barely audible voice, "This is ~~~ station. Please standby"

"Oh, this is the stop! Quick, let's get out before the doors close", said Lucy. And they both got off, but Lucy forgot what she was saying and just moved on.

"Wow, look at this place! It's beautiful!"

"Eh, not really," This city had marble buildings with pearly white rooftops, and around the houses and buildings, were trees, green and leafy trees, and a summer's breeze blowing though Lucy's blond hair. Gray blushed as Lucy smiled.

"What, how is this place not magnificent? What was the name of this place again?"

"I'm not even sure myself. And I guess it's kinda pretty."

"So... what's the job, so where's that criminal?"

"Well, we have to find him first," so both Gray and Lucy began to look through every street and boulevard, until it was dark, but they found nothing. They then, both met at the town square.

"So what now?"

"I guess we have to stay somewhere," as said they went to stay at an inn in the city. But as the receptionist asked for the money, "Oh shit, I only have enough for a small room, with one bed."

Lucy froze and turned to look at him, then turned back to the receptionist and said, "Excuse us for one moment." She then, dragged Gray to the farthest corner from the receptionist, and whispered, "What do you mean when you don't have enough money?!"

"It means I don't have enough money."

"Well, where are we supposed to stay?"

"Maybe we can ask her to lower the price," he said as he walked over to the receptionist again and asked her the question, he came back to Lucy and said," They said they were to cheapest in around."

Lucy sighed and said frustrated, "I guess we don't have a choice, we have to take the room."

They took the room, and Lucy immediately went to take a shower. Gray sighed, he just wanted to be clean and go to sleep. After a while, Gray was growing impatient.

"Hey, are you done in there?!"

"Not yet, just wait!"

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, wait!"

"I can't wait any longer!"

"Wait, wait, wait, don't come in!" But Gray didn't hear the last part of their fight and Gray opened the door to find Lucy **completely naked**. Gray froze and closed the door quickly, when he heard Lucy scream, "KYAAAA!"

"SORRY!", he shouted to her as he blushed a deep red, even his ears were getting hot.

Lucy quickly got dressed, and she got out of the bathroom. She was blushing and furious.

"I swear I didn't mean to."

"Well, why did I say 'DON'T COME IN'?

"You said that? I didn't get to hear you."

"Maybe if you weren't so impatient, you would have heard me," and for the rest of the night Lucy didn't talk to Gray and so, because of that, Lucy slept on the comfy bed, and Gray slept on the hard, cold floor.


	7. The End of the Job

**Hey! Yeah, this took a long time to update. But now tests are over! Hooray! **

**End of the Job**

The two, spent the past two days looking for the crook. But they failed completely.

"Hey, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"Until we find that guy."

"Well, we've been looking for 'that guy' for three days already."

"Well, it just takes long."

"Can we just go back to Fairy Tail?"

"No. We have complete this mission. This is _your_ first mission anyway. "

"That's because _you_ picked it. I wanted to pick an easier job, but _no~,_ I have to be Gray and pick a big strong job."

"Wow, that's good impersonation for a girl who can't even do anything." Gray said coldly.

Lucy was surprised that Gray had said such a thing. She was now very dark. She walked up to Gray, slapped him in the face, and said, "I'm trying my best okay? I know I can't do much but I'm really trying my best!" and she ran away.

When she was running Gray saw tears in Lucy's eyes. _Why the fuck am I so stupid?_ Gray sat there on his bed calming himself down. Then he got up and went to look for Lucy.

Lucy's P.O.V

What the hell does Gray think he is?! He couldn't find the criminal either so why should he be calling me useless? I know I can't do much, so why does he have to be so mean? I'm a human he's not, I can barely use magic, he uses it everyday, I'm just a plain, old, ordinary person. Gray and everybody else they are magical, extraordinary cat people. I'm still just plain old me. But I still try my best. Oh, it's raining. I should get some cover.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy turned around the corner to find shelter from the rain. When she bumped into someone. "Sorry." Lucy mumbled. When the person grabbed her by the shoulder, "Hey, an apology isn't enough, cutie." Lucy knew that face somewhere. _Oh my god! It's the guy I'm supposed to be catching for the job._

The bad guy swung his hand around Lucy's shoulder and said," Want to come with me?"

"No, you creep, and I'm going to arrest you too!"

The man glanced at her hand and saw the pink Fairy Tail crest on her hand. The man snickered ,"Fairy Tail, that dump? Why would you want join that guild? You should come with it's your last chance."

"I said no."

"Well, that's too bad."

Lucy got her keys out and took out the gold key with two kind of wavy signs on. _Did I see this key before?_ Lucy froze and didn't know what to do. _Crap, uh, what was it?_ "Open Gate: uh… Aquarius?". Nothing happened.

"Little girl, you should have come with someone else." The guy grabbed her hair and pulled her against the wall. _Oof._ "Now I'll take you, and make you my own pet."

Lucy closed her eyes and braced for impact when she saw the lifted fist. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Hey. She's mine." It was Gray. Lucy was so relieved. She heard a lot of thumps and yells before she blacked out.

When she opened her eyes, she was on the train back to Fairy Tail.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"You should be more worried about yourself."

"I'm sorry, I overreacted , I shouldn't have slapped you in the face."

"It's okay, it's my fault."

"Where's the thief?"

"I handed him already and got the money. I think you should keep it."

"No, I can't do that. You did most of the work. I just blacked out."

"You were the one who took most of the damage. Have you looked at your head? I'm surprised you didn't faint on the spot."

"Wow. Thanks a lot, but fine I'll take the money, but you can come over, and help yourself to anything you want."

"Thanks."


	8. PLAN: CAPTURE THE HUMAN

**Hey everybody, yeah, I haven't been updating lately not because of tests, it's just because I'm plain lazy, so yeah, Enjoy! **

**PLAN:CAPTURE LUCY?!**

Meanwhile, in a mysterious guild…

"I hear there's a human at the little fairy's place. She can be sold for a lot of money….Kehehehe…." said a mysterious, ominous voice.

"Gihihihi… sure, boss I'll get her for you", laughed a strong deep voice.

"No, I'll send the Elemental Four to get her first then you can get rid of anyone who tries to steal her away, the shadows can get rid of pests."

"That's great plan boss, and I plan to get my filling…"


	9. Save Lucy Part 1

**Sorry this story is late, but I got it in. Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy my story! P.S. This piece is going to be in Homestuck Mode, so yeah...**

**Save Lucy**

**Mysterious Woman: Enter Name**

Your name is ... you shouldn't say yet, but you are a rain woman, who falls in love very easily, but nobody likes you. They don't like you because you make rain appear everywhere you go. Anyway you have to go capture this Lucy human and bring her back to your guild, Phantom Lord. And right now, you are really annoyed at your dog ears that are getting in the way of your eyes. Your dog ears are quite flappy, but you manage.

**Mysterious Woman: Go to Fairy Tail**

You know what you need to do already, gosh.

You are walking to that guild and you run into a young, blond lady, and for some reason you already seem to hate her. You wonder why. Wait! She doesn't have animal ears or a tail! She could be a monkey but her ears aren't big... She must be the human!

**Mysterious Woman: Use Rain Attack**

You don't use "Rain Attack".

**Mysterious Woman: Use _Water _****_Lock_**

You use "_Water Lock_" attack and it's successful. You have captured the human girl, and you hear the jingle of keys but you don't see anything in particular...

**Lucy: Be Attacked**

What do you mean_ Be Attacke_- Oh Shit_!_ You got knocked out cold and you dropped your celestial keys in the rain.

**Mysterious Earth Guy: Greet the Rain Woman and Tell Her the Master's Orders**

**Dialoglog:**

Earth Guy: Hello, Mademoiselle did you capture the -"

Rain Woman: Yes, Juvia did.

Earth Guy: Well, let's go then, bring her back to Master Jose.

Juvia: Yes, Sol.

**Mysterious Woman: Enter Name**

Your name is Juvia Lockser. You have blue hair, blue eyes, blue doggy ears and tail, and your dress is blue. The only thing that's not blue is your trusty pink umbrella, that you always carry around. You are currently in the Elemental Four in the guild Phantom Lord with Sol, Totomaru and Aria. You serve and protect your master, Master Jose. Though, you fall in love easily, the people you love tend to leave you quickly, because of your ability. You hope to one day find your one true love.

**Mysterious Earth Guy: Enter Name**

Your name is Sol. Just Sol, you don't have much of a name. You have green hair popping out of it, is short, pug green dog ears, and a short tail sticking out of your fancy brown suit. You have a gold-colored monocle, but you can see perfectly fine. Now you have to go report to Monsieur Jose.**  
**

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail...

**Gray: Worry**

Worry about what?

**Insignificant Guy: Burst through the Door of the Guild We Are Currently Talking About with Important News**

**Dialoglog:**

Insignificant Guy: I just saw a woman and a man kidnap the human from your guild!

Fairy Tail: WHAT?!

Insignificant Guy: K, bye~!

You leave because you are still not important to the plot.

**Gray: You be cool and you worry secretly**

_Oh my god, is she okay?! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I have to go look for her. Who the fuck did it, I will go apeshit all over them! Not that I care a lot about her or anything..._

**Dialoglog:**_  
_

?: -ray, are you okay?

Gray: What?

Mirajane: Are you okay?

Gray: Yeah, I'm fine, I'm definitely okay...

You dose off again...

_Who the fuck did it?! I will fucking kill them! I will _*insert violence here*_._

You go out in the rain to look for the missing beau- _Don't call her that, when your think to yourself!_

**...THE MYSTERY (to Fairy Tail) WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

.

.

.

.

.

**Did you guys like it? Review or PM me on my profile to give me a response, please!**


	10. Save Lucy Part 2 (Short)

**Hey, here's the second part to Save Lucy! Please review and or message me! Also sorry for the late update, I was sick and I have midterms this week and I changed the story a little so I'm not completely copying the plot.  
**

**Save Lucy Part 2**

**Fairy Tail: Freak Out**

Oh my god! What the fuck do we all do?!

_**~Meanwhile~**_

**Lucy: Awaken**

_Where am I?_ You wake up to find yourself in some sort of cell. Oh, someone is coming.

**Dialoglog:**

?: Hello, Ms. Heartfilia.**  
**

Lucy: Who are you?

A man with an unpleasant face and mustache appears. He wears a white shirt with a red tie and a weird purple coat with a matching wizard-looking hat with a with a strange symbol on it. Of course you see his red dog tail, but you guess the hat is covering his dog ears.

Jose: My name is Jose Porla. I am the master of Phantom Lord. I'm here for a certain business.

Lucy: What kind of business?

Something rings.

Jose: Listen.

The man answers.

?: Is it going along well?

That voice! Is that who I think it is?

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Next Part, May or May Not Come Soon.**

**Yes, I'm going to drag this out as long as possible because this is one of my favorite arcs.  
**


	11. Save Lucy Part 3 (Short)

**Hey! Yeah, midterms and shit are going on and I also have a ton of projects to do, so yeah... I hope you enjoyed this and please review or PM me of you do! Thanks for reading this! P.S. I kind of put this to be more of a Graylu kind of twist and changed the order of things.**

**Lucy: Be Surprised**

They finished their conversation and the creepy looking man turns back to you. It is, isn't it? It's your father, pestering you to come back home. But how can he do this? How can he cross worldly dimensions, has he known about this place? Oh no. Either way, you are going to be shouted at. You aren't going back now, not to that boring world. You like here, and he wouldn't dare to hurt you new friends right? Right? You have to think of a plan to escape this hellhole, or whatever it is now.

**Dialoglog:**

**Lucy: **Uh... Excuse me I have to use the bathroom.

**Jose:** Do you now? That's the oldest trick in the book.

**Lucy: **But I really have to go.

**Jose: **Fine then go in this bucket.

You stare into the rusty, gray bucket. It has a caterpillar in it. You have to think of something quick. What do you do?

**Lucy: Start to unbuckle belt.**You start to unbuckle your belt as the latter says.

**Dialoglog:**

**Jose: **_What are you doing?!_

**Lucy: **I really have to go.

**Jose: **Fine, fine.

The man turns around to give you some privacy. You buckle back you belt and you run to kick the "balls" that have been lying over for a while.

**Jose: Feel the pain**

**Dialoglog:**

**Jose: **OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

You fall down as you hold your lower area that is in excruciating torture.

**Jose: **You! You... little girl, will pay! I had enough! Come here!

**Lucy: Run, run run!**

Oh fuck! You run to the edge of the cell where there is an exit. But when you look out, you are many stories high.

**Dialoglog:**

**Jose:** You have no where to run to, now come back here!

Well... You either go back to guy who might rape you or you die falling face planting to the ground. Now which one to choose... You turn back to the man, and you jump. You close your eyes as you fall to your death. Just as you are about to hit the ground, you feel safe. You wonder why. You hear someone call your name and you are something soft.

_I must be in heaven, it must be God calling my name and I'm on a soft cloud._

You open you eyes to find yourself safe and on someone.

**Dialoglog:**

**Lucy: **OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Next chapter coming to a computer/laptop near you!**

**I wrote this while watching the Lord of the Rings, so... yeah, it's my fault for it being so bad! But... if you enjoyed it, please review!  
**


	12. Save Lucy Part 4

**Sorry! I was kind of on hiatus. I'm just procrastinate a lot. I'm really sorry! Hope you enjoy and thank you!**

**Lucy: Apologize**

What were you doing again? It seems like you were unconscious for a period of time because of a lazy-ass person. Hmm... you wonder who it is. Oh, right! You were falling to your doom and for a second you were in heaven but you realized someone just saved your falling ass. Who is it? And the answer is revealed to be...

**Dialoglog:**

**Lucy: **OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

**Natsu:** It's fine. You're my friend, this is what friends are for.

You get off your savior and you realize the whole group is here: Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray~. Wait. What's with that thing that came after Gray? "~". What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _I need to get him out of my head. _

**Team Happy: Go back to the guild**

You all go back to the guild and Gray just keeps staring... at Lucy.

**Gray:** Are you alright?

**Lucy:** Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a little fall, that's all.

**Gray:** Oh, okay. Yeah, from 1000 feet in the air.

**Lucy:** Yep, I'm just- falling down, and landing on my ... feet.

**Gray:** Riiiiiight. Well, I'm glad you're okay.

**Lucy: **Let's just get back to the guild.

**Team Happy: Realize what happened to your beloved guild.**

**Dialoglog:**

**Lucy: **Oh my god...

You guys look at the debris that was once your beloved guild. Everyone devastated by the destruction. Three gargantuan metal rods wreck the place. Everyone in your guild has the evil eye all thinking _FUCKING PHANTOM._

**Gray and Natsu (in unison):** I'm going to fucking kill them!

**Makarov: **It's fine, there's no need to worry over something like this. It's just a building, we can always rebuild it.

**Insignificant Person: **Master, please come to the big tree in the park, there's something you all have to see!

They all go to the park to see... three of their loyal friends, completely unconscious and beaten pinned on to the three metal bars.

**Makarov:** This... is.. WAR! Let's kick their asses!

**Rest of the guild:** YEAH!

**Guild: Travel through the night and kick their asses.**

They go to the Phantom guild and crash through the doors. All of the members of Fairy Tail looks angry and shit's about to go down. The Phantoms just sneer, unafraid, but as the "fairies" attack, already half is beaten. Even Natsu has met his match, a tall man, with black hair and small dog ears that aren't visible because of his crazy hair. He has ferocious, red eyes that glow almost anywhere. He also has some sort of black feather on his left shoulder and white- tannish, baggy pants and black boots to go along with your outfit. And, of course, the his black tail that he can't hide.

**Enter name:****  
**

Your name is Gajeel Redfox. You belong to the guild Phantom Lord and Master Jose Porla. You are a particular bad ass around your guild because no one but your master could beat you. You are top dog around the guild and no fairies are going to be you. You have a special ability that makes you this powerful, though your own physical strength is also quite high. You are the Iron Dragon Slayer. You know- AWESOME. But now you have stumbled upon something very interesting a fairy thinks he could beat you. He is quite impressive, but not enough to beat you.

**Gajeel: Beat the fairies.**


	13. Discontinuation

The story "Mage's Animals" is going to be discontinued.


End file.
